Such veneers are manufactured in many ways but one such way is to apply the slip on an endlessly rotating belt and at a thickness which is as uniform as possible, dried while on the belt and is baked subsequently in a kiln. A disadvantage of this method is that a large percentage portion of the manufactured veneers are nonusable because the veneers are uneven and/or are curved at the edges. The purpose of the invention is to manufacture a veneer made of a slip, which remains uniform in its thickness during baking and during the subsequent cooling.